Quantic Team, Reborn!
by ghostsofyourpast
Summary: Alya and Nino both find strange boxes in their rooms. Can they handle the responsibilities that come with it? Meanwhile Hawkmoth is getting stronger, and Marinette is starting to get worried. Something big is coming up, but what?


"What in the world-?" Alya Césaire stared at the box on her desk. "Jess! Did you leave your junk in my room again?"

"I haven't been in your room!" Came the reply.

Alya sighed. Her two other sisters were out with her parents at a parent-teacher conference, so it couldn't have been them. So how did it get here?

Hesitantly, Alya picked up the box and opened it up, only to be blinded by the extremely bright light.

When the light vanished, Alya found herself staring face to face with a _thing_.

"Huh…?" She gasped intelligently.

"Hello, my name is Trixx." The tiny creature that resembled a red fox said in a high pitched but distinctly male voice.

"I'm hallucinating." She said.

"I can imagine you're in a lot of shock." Trixx said kindly. "Allow me to explain myself: I am a kwami. What you have in your hand there is called a Miraculous."

"A miraculous? Like…what charges Ladybug and Chat Noir's powers?" Alya looked down at the fox tail necklace.

"You know what it is, excellent." Trixx looked genuinely pleased. "The one you now possess gives you the powers of Volpina, the fox superhero."

"Volpina?" Alya repeated. "I know her! A girl got Akumatized, and turned into her!"

Recognition flashed in Trixx's eyes. "Oh dear, I'm starting to see why I was awakened. Tell me, what do you know about Nooroo?"

"Who?"

"He is the charge for the butterfly miraculous. He grants his chosen's the abilities to create temporary heroes." Trixx explained.

"I don't know about heroes, but someone called Hawkmoth is creating supervillains, and Ladybug and Chat Noir have been trying to stop him."

Trixx looked upset. "It appears that poor Nooroo has fallen into the wrong hands."

"And it's my job now to assist Chat Noir and Ladybug." Alya said, putting the pieces together.

Trixx nodded. "Since you seem to know about them, you must understand the responsibilities that come with being a miraculous holder. No one must know your identity, not even your family."

Alya looked towards her phone longingly, but knew this was for the best. "Yes, I understand."

Trixx looked pleased. "Excellent."

"So what kind of abilities does Volpina come with?" Alya questioned. "Do I get to fly? Shoot lasers? Turn invisible?"

Trixx chuckled. "Volpina entitles you the ability to create illusions."

Alya smiled largely. "Okay, that's pretty awesome."

"I'm aware. Are you willing to take on the responsibilities of Volpina?"

She nodded. "I am." Alya said, and put the necklace on over her neck.

"Alya? Who're you talking to?" Jessica called from down the hall.

"I'm on the phone!" She snapped, and then turned to Trixx and hissed, "Hide."

Trixx ducked behind a picture while Alya snatched her phone, just as Jessica popped her head in the doorway.

"What'd you find?"

"Oh, a necklace. Mari left it here, but she said I could keep it, so." Alya shrugged. "No biggie. Sorry to bother ya."

"Wish I had friends like Marinette." Jessica grumbled. "Givin' me free jewellery."

"I'm just that awesome." Alya teased, and her younger sister stormed off with a huff.

Trixx emerged from his hiding spot, and Alya gave him a relieved smile.

"Yo, what's this?" Nino picked up the small box, turning it around in his hand. He opened it up, and a flash of bright green light enveloped the room.

He blinked a few times, staring at the large head of a tiny creature.

"Dude." He breathed.

"Hello, my name is Wayzz." The tiny creature bowed to him. "I am a kwami."

"A what?"

"A Kwami is a god that powers the miraculous, which is what you have in your hand there." Wayzz explained. "Specifically, I will give you the superpowers of the turtle miraculous."

"Superpowers…you mean this will make me a superhero?" Nino said. "That's awesome! What kinda powers will I get?"

"The Jade Turtle is typically the guardian of all miraculous'. But for now, your job will be to work alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir, and now, Volpina."

"Volpina?" Nino repeated, confused. "Isn't she like, a bad guy or something?"

Wayzz shook his head. "No, the Volpina you know was a victim of Hawkmoth. This one will be the real heroine."

He nodded understandingly. "Awesome. So lemme see how much I got: I gotta help LB, Chat Noir, and now Volpina to defeat Hawkmoth?"

Wayzz nodded. "Exactly right."

"An' I'm guessing no one can know about you, right?" He frowned. Keeping a secret from Adrien was going to be tough. The two told each other everything.

"It's for your own safety." Wayzz answered. "Do you accept the responsibilities that are to come?"

Nino hesitated. Could he really do this? Could he be a superhero? Was he truly capable of saving Paris?

"I'm in." Nino said firmly, and put the bracelet on.

Wayzz smiled largely. "Welcome aboard, Jade Turtle."

 **Ghost here. I'm still new to this site, so if you notice any errors in my work, or have any tips for me, it'd be greatly appreciated.**

 **A few things before I bid you farewell: I originally posted this particular story on AO3, but that site was giving me troubles, so I've decided to move it here. If you notice throughout this chapter, as well as the rest of the fanfiction I refer to Alya's Kwami as 'Renni', it's because when I started writing this, the Fox's Kwami's name was unknown. I have about nine chapters currently written out, but I am going through what I have originally written and changing things up, so updates may be a little slow. Please bear with me.**

 **Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, as well as suggestions, tips, or praise. Basically, if you like this story, let me know!**


End file.
